Sucio secretito
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Korra y Asami tienen un sucio y pequeño secreto. Jinora lo sabe, y vaya secreto que tiene entre sus manos. Who has to know?


_**Sumary**_: Korra y Asami tienen un sucio y pequeño secreto. Jinora lo sabe, y vaya secreto que tiene entre sus manos. Who has to know?

_**Disclaimer**_: LOK NO me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke y Nickelodeon, excepto la trama.

_**N/A:**_ La historias está inspirada por la canción de American Rejects, My Dirty Little Secret. Al escucharla pensé en un Irohsami, pero luego el Korrasami tenía mejor pinta, además de que últimamente estoy obsesionada con esta pareja. Tengo otra historia en mente pero no sé cuando podría subirla. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sucio secretito**_

* * *

_«Espero que puedas guardar mi sucio secretito. ¿Quién debe saberlo?»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra cerró con rapidez la pequeña ventana que permitía la entrada del viento invernal. Vivían cerca del mar, por lo que el frío en la noche era terrible. Pero esa no era una de las razones principales por lo que lo hacía, incluso podría decirse que no era una razón. Simplemente deseaba mantenerse lejos de individuos que dañasen aquel momento.

Observó como su novia, o algo por el estilo, estaba acostada en su cama con una sonrisa para nada inocente en labios. Rió un poco, con una sonrisa pintoresca en su morena piel. Se arrodilló frente a ella, para después tenderse completamente encima de Asami.

Aún sonriente, presionó sus labios contra los de Asami, posicionado sus manos en las caderas de su novia y amiga. Mientras, Asami acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Korra! moviendo sus labios a la par con los de ella.

—¿Estás segura de que nadie llamará a la puerta? —preguntó Asami.

Se habían separado por unos segundos, y Korra debía admitir que Asami lucía apetecible con sus labios sonrosados y con rastro de saliva.

—Tú tranquila.

Rió de nuevo, divertida por el rostro severo de su amiga. Ignoró los regaños y volvió a besarla, con suavidad y sin apuros. Sabía que Asami caía algo tonta de esa manera, y así lograría que se callara por fin.

Sintió un agarra en su cintura, que luego procedió a convertirse en caricias suaves, para después ser apretones y caricias fogosas. Mordió el labio de su amiga, haciendo que ella se separara, pero no con esa completa intención.

Korra ladeó su cabeza al sentir unos labios suaves besar lentamente su cuello. No era algo fuerte, que logrará hacer que gimiera. Segundos después se arrepintió de haberse negado, cuando los pequeños besos dieron lugar a lametones y mordiscos.

Se dio libre albedrío para gemir y susurrar suavemente su nombre, con ansias de más. Tomó un mechón de cabello de su amiga y lo Haló con fuerza hacia atrás, para después tomar su lugar y lamer su cuello.

Sin embargo, el idílico momento se vio interrumpido cuando la gran puerta sonó.

—Maldición, Korra —gruñó la heredera.

Asami se alejó de ella, furiosa. Había confiado en que no había nadie cerca y ahora tendría que aguantarse las ganas de más. Pero Korra no se detenía, y con una divertida sonrisa, se acercó a Asami para volver a besarla en los labios con ferocidad.

—¡Korra! Papá quiere verte —llamó Jinora al otro lado de la puerta—, ¡Es urgente!

Si Jinora estaba tan alterada, debía ser importante. Asami lo sabía, Korra también, a diferencia que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Silbó con molestia cuando Asami siguió intentando separarse, pero eso no la detuvo.

—¡Korra~!

—Korra, ve —ordenó su amiga, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Rió por lo divertida que era la escena. Introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta roja de Asami, acariciando su vientre con vehemencia. Siguió besando los labios de su amiga, acariciando el interior de su boca con su lengua. Dejó escapar un jadeo por la falta de aire.

—¡Korra~! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo allí adentro? —preguntó Jinora en voz alta, bastante alta.

Korra gruñó con molestia, más seguía sin detenerse. Asami debía admitir que el deber de Avatar la mantenía en forma, pues a pesar de su fuerza no podía soltarse de los brazos de Korra que le sostenían como tentáculos y le daban caricias que hacían que perdiera la cordura. Casi.

—Korra... —gimió la heredera, golpeando el hombro de su compañera.

—Joder, ustedes dos me van a desgastar el nombre.

Tan sólo unos segundos, rogó en voz baja. Sus manos viajaban por el torso de Asami de arriba abajo. No quería separarse, no iba a separarse.

—¡Voy a abrir~!

No podrá abrir, pensó Korra, mientras besaba los rojos labios de su novia, amiga y confidente, o lo que sea que fuera. Sin embargo, se arrepintió cuando la puerta voló con una oleada de aire y un grito aterrorizado salió de los labios Jinora.

* * *

Korra jamás había estado tan nerviosa como lo estaba en ese momento. Era lógica simple; si Jinora abría la boca, ella estaría en problemas muy serios. Sobretodo estando a cargo de un hombre tan tradicionalista como lo era Tenzin. Por los Espíritus, imaginárselo hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Corrió detrás de pálida niña que caminaba nerviosamente por el pasillo. Su rostro le daría risa si tan sólo no se hallara en esa situación. Asami estaba justo detrás de ella, caminando apaciblemente, y Korra no sabía cómo diablos hacía para estar tan tranquila.

Claro... Porque ella no tendría la reprimenda por parte de Tenzin.

—Diablos, Jinora, ¡Detente un segundo!

Logró detener a la niña cogiéndola por la solapa de su camiseta.

—¡Basta! Son unas... —masculló Jinora. Sin duda, así se imaginaba a Tenzin— ¡Descuidadas!

Asami silbó detrás de Korra.

—Esperaba algo más hiriente, para ser sincera —susurró cerca de su amiga.

—¿Saben lo que hubiese sucedido si fuese papá el que haya entrado? —cuestionó la menor—, ¡Le daría un soponcio al pobre!

Korra contuvo una risa con su mano, más volvió a su posición anterior cuando vio la mirada reprobatoria de la hija de Tenzin.

—O si hubiese sido Ikki... Oh, Espíritus...

La morena frotó el hombro de la niña. Se imaginó ambos escenarios, y no le gustaba para nada. Aunque era peor con Mako en el.

—Cálmate... —murmuró Asami, quién no había hablado en un buen rato.

—Ya, claro, ahora mismo lo hago —rugió Jinora—. Ya está, ¡Hablaré con papá!

Asami debía aceptar que era extraño ver a Jinora de esa manera. Ella siempre estaba tranquila y apacible, practicando aire control o leyendo un libro. Era casi como estar con un ser invisible y mudo. Se dio una palmada al ver a Korra corriendo detrás de ella.

—¡Quemaré todos tus libros si lo haces?

Bufó. ¿Por qué su novia debía ser como una niña pequeña? A quién engañaba, adoraba eso de ella.

* * *

¡Mi primer Korrasami! Oh, muero.


End file.
